


Say Something

by Tulip_Mom



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Character Death, Death, F/M, Fairy Tail Modern AU, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Im sorry for this lmao, Major Character Injury, Modern AU, complete angst, if youre reading this its too late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulip_Mom/pseuds/Tulip_Mom
Summary: Somewhat of a Song Fic- Inspired by 'Say Something' by A Great Big World and Christina AguileraNatsu and Lucy have been dating for many years, and Natsu prepared a special vacation to finally pop the big question to her. But- Things don't go as planned, and things take a terrible turn."Luce, please.. say something!" His voice echoes over the field. No one answered.Fairy Tail Nalu- Modern AU.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> So I know, I'm very evil. I changed the song to Say something, as I originally had it as 'Signs of the Times' By Harry Styles. I felt this song connected with what I was going with.

Say Something

An Angst SongFic

Lucy and Natsu were one happy couple. After being together for 4 years, Natsu was beginning to think he should take it to the ‘next level’, and we all know what that means- Marriage. He’s never been so happy, so content. After the loss of Igneel, his adoptive dad who suddenly disappeared many years ago, Lucy, and their shared companion, Happy, a cat they adopted, life seemed to connect completely, like a puzzle that’s finally been completed after so many years. Lucy was the missing piece he’s been looking for.

Fire surrounded them. But Natsu couldn’t hear screams, he didn’t really hear anything, the sickening silence was brutal.

Natsu had it all planned out, from the exact times he needed to be at certain places, to the menu they would have at the restaurant he rented out. Natsu had it all figured out. After all, why couldn’t he spoil his lovely soon-to-be fiance.

_“ Say something… “_

At the Magnolia International Airport, Natsu’s nausea was already starting to seep throughout his body, but luckily, he got some medication to make the plane ride there a bit more bearable. Lucy was all smiles and grins, as they breezed through security and stood by their Gate.

_“ I-I’m not going to give up, Luce. Please… “_

“ I can’t believe you almost made us late for our flight, just for some spicy ramen! “ Lucy scolded, trying to act angry with their passports in her hands, but couldn’t wipe the grin off her face. Natsu was mirroring the same grin at her. Nothing could stop this feeling

_Anywhere, I would’ve followed you_

Their flight number was called over the intercom, and they made their way over to where the Flight Attendants were checking people in. Lucy, still smiling, looked to Natsu to check up on him. Natsu didn’t look too well, but he put a brave face on, not wanting to ruin this very special vacation.

_Why am I feeling so small…._

Natsu struggled to put the luggage in the overhead, but he somehow got it. Lucy was watching him the entire time, and snickered to herself as he struggled. He huffed, and looked at her. He booked them in regular old economy, but they had the whole row to themselves at the back. They usually did this on flights due to Natsu’s tendencies of getting motion sickness.

_It was over my head…._

Natsu sat in the aisle seat, and held Lucy’s hand tightly as the plane raced down the runway, before tilting upwards, and starting to fly up. Natsu’s grip got even tighter one he felt them gaining altitude, but Lucy always comforted him. Like she usually did, she had him lean onto her as she brushed her fingers through his hair.

_Say something..._

Natsu, about 30 minutes into the flight, got up, and went to the back. The flight attendants on the flight were out doing drinks, while Natsu fled to the washroom. He stared at himself in the mirror, the nervousness of the flight and the looming proposal was getting to him.

“ You got this, Natsu. “ He whispered to himself, but was interrupted as he suddenly felt the plane drop. From the suddency, he wasn’t prepared, and fell- Slamming his head against the little counter the bathroom had. He felt dazed as screams were heard in the cabin.

_I’m giving up on you…._

Natsu, in some urgency, got up and opened the door. A panicked Lucy looked at him and shook her head. The path to his seat was blocked, one of the carts the flight attendant had crashed and blocked him off.

“ Natsu! Go back and brace! I’ll be ok! “ She said, teary eyed. They were both scared. Natsu hesitated, but lowered his head, went back in, and braced himself.

_I’m sorry that I couldn’t get to you._

Screams still echoed through his mind as he covered his head, pushing himself onto the ground, and pushing his legs against the wall, to make sure he wouldn’t fly all over the place. He felt the plane dip, but he could sense that they were rapidly declining in altitude, even without windows. Panic gripped his heart- How could this happen. Was this an attack? Was this an accident? Would Lucy be ok? All those thoughts came to a stop when he felt the impact, and saw the black covering his vision as he went unconscious.

Anywhere, I would’ve followed you.  
He felt sick. He hurt. He ached. But that didn’t stop him from pushing himself up. He felt some stuff on him, and pried his eyes open to see some material on his legs- Most likely debris. He pushed it off, and looked to where the bathroom door was supposed to be, only to be met with a blown open wall, and grassy hills to be seen. He froze- They crashed. He was in amazing shape for how the plane looked.

His thoughts were stopped almost immediately when he remembered who he was with. Lucy! Ignoring the pain, he pushed himself up, and staggered out of the door. His heart dropped to the floor. Where was the rest of the plane? He screamed out, screamed her name.

_Say something, I’m giving up on you._

He screamed her name for what it seemed to be an eternity. He passed by countless bodies, young, old, death did not discriminate. The sicking feeling of Lucy being dead was settling in deeper and deeper, until he found her. Miraculously, she was still breathing. Natsu was crying of course- collapsing beside her, shaking her shoulders

_And I will swallow my pride…_

Lucy opened her eyes, and stared at him. She smiled, a smile she had on earlier before everything went to absolute shit.

“ T-Thank god.. You’re ok. “ She said, her voice trembling slightly. Natsu sobbed out, holding her shoulders as he stared at her

“ Please.. Just please stay with me Luce. I can’t lose you- I-I can’t-- “ He begged, but Lucy reached up, stopping him for a moment.

He must’ve missed the big piece of metal sticking out of her abdomen. He could feel her warm blood on the soft grass, and on her once clean clothes.

“ You’ll be okay, Natsu. I… I don’t think we’ll be able to continue our adventure anymore.. “ She spoke softly, but her words were beginning to slur together.

“ No! No… Y-You can’t. You’re the love of my life, Lucy- T-That’s why I took this fucking trip- I-I was suppose to ask… “ Natsu sobbed into her hand, the same warm hand he was pressing into his cheek desperately.

_You’re the one that I love…_

Lucy’s breaths were getting slower, and more ragged as time passed, and Natsu was still in disbelief. He couldn’t comprehend what was going on.

“ N-Natsu… “ Her voice got his attention again, as he looked at her, still crying. Even though he too was in a lot of pain, he couldn’t bare to see Lucy in this much pain, as her life slipped away right between his fingers.

“ You have to.. Say g-goodbye. “ Lucy choked up a bit, more tears blooming in her eyes. Natsu went rigged, staring down at her, in shock.

His protests caught in his throat. He swallowed sharply, and gave into what Lucy wanted. She was dying. He was running out of time..

“ Luce.. I-I Love you.. I’ll see you soon. “ Natsu never said goodbye, no. He said see you later.

Lucy managed to smile, ever so softly at Natsu.

“ Thank.. You. “ She whispered out. Natsu knew the moment she passed on, as he watched her chest rise once more, and with a peaceful smile on her face, left the world they were in together.

_And I’m saying goodbye._

**Author's Note:**

> Im evil yes. If you see any imperfections, do tell! I would love criticism on my works. As well, if you have any requests, I'll gladly take them!


End file.
